I Wont Say I'm In Love
by shoppergurrl
Summary: What if Katara really did fall for Zuko? Please read! Zutara
1. The Encounter

I woke up to find myself staring up into a large tent. It was filled with pots and pans that hung from its fragile blue ceiling. I looked to my left to find Sokka lying there nearly unconscious in a heavy sleep. Aang slept by Sokka's side with his hand in a tight clench. Poor Aang must be having a terrible nightmare about his fate to come while I lay here unable to do anything about it. I'm scared as well. Not scared of the fire lords but of Aang himself and his lust for me. I would never be anything more than a friend to Aang unlike his feelings for me.

I sat up picking up a wooden brush by my side. I combed through my velvety soft brown hair as I thought of someone that confused me to my very core. Zuko. I hated him and filled up in frustration and anger whenever he said my name or did anything really but at the same time I couldn't breath whenever I was around him. There was something about him that was alluring and interesting, everything I could never be. I couldn't be so mellow and care free, so gorgeously... I was getting ahead of myself. I didn't love him, did I? I couldn't, I would be so wrong to pull him in like that.

His long black dusty hair that swayed in the wind. His muscles that sparkled in the sunlight, his eyes that gleamed. Who was I kidding? I was deeply and madly in..

"Are You the only one up?" Zuko whispered popping his head in the tent. His hair brushed against his bare chest as his golden eyes sparkled in the morning light. I dove under the covers realizing I was only in my bra as he snickered. Frustration balled up inside me as he did this causing me to shout at him.

"I can get myself up thank you! And who are you to walk in here when I am not descent! Hugh?" I blurted.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to get in your way your majesty!" he cooed sarcastically and left the tent closed. I hated myself for acting like such a jerk in front of him but I couldn't help it, he got me so mad sometimes. Did you see those biceps! Shut up Katara, just shut up! I stared at my woolen backpack absent mindedly as I through my more seductive red shirt that showed off my belly button matched with my red flowing skirt. I also wore to golden bangles on each wrist. I crawled out of my tent to see Zuko sitting on the ground eating some loaves of bread for breakfast. I took a seat next to him and as he saw me he opened his mouth as wide as it would go.

I could feel my cheeks turning bright red as I met his eyes and I turned my head away with my heart pounding at the speed of light.

"Um, I think we should discuss Aang and his fire bending." I stated trying to get both of our minds off of what just went down.

"Err, uh, yes! Of course, Aang. Well, um, he is doing quite fine." He stuttered looking down at his feet.

"Right, well if he's doing just fine than why isn't he completing what's necessary for him to fulfill his duties as Avatar?" I asked impatiently remembering the rage I had once felt for him.

"Well Aang is struggling more so on fire bending, since it's built off a lot of anger." Zuko sighed feeling his red scar over his eye.

"Oh well, angry or not you need to help him through it! The war is just around the corner and I don't want.." I unwillingly broke down into tears thinking of those who have died because of this and just the thought of one of us dying. Tears raced down my eyes as I hung my head in my lap.

"There there." Zuko calmly cooed as he rubbed my back suddenly.

"It will be okay Katara." He tried again through my sobs. As he said my name butterflies flew through my stomach.

"I couldn't even imagine if someone was to not make it…" I sobbed. Suddenly A large crack echoed through the forest as Zukko grabbed me and jumped across the forest floor. It all flashed before me suddenly as I saw a tree fall onto the place we were sitting. I screamed uncontrollably as I saw through my mind the fate at which would have unraveled if zuko hadn't saved me. I suddenly realized shirtless Zuko on top of me with his hot skin against my bare abdomen. A shutter of warmth flew within me. I truly didn't want him to get off but...

"Get off of her!" Aang yelled viciously misunderstanding Zukos intensions.

"Ya, what he said! No one tries anything on my sister!" Sokka joined. I suddenly realized this looked all wrong. Zuko on top of me, me screaming, him shirtless, and my skirt flipped up.

"No, no, no you have it all wrong!" Zukko shouted in contrary.

"Do we!" Sokka shouted back in angrily.

"I thought we could trust you!" Aang joined in.

"Guys just stop it!" I broke up there little argument as they all turned there attention torwards me. "Zuko here saved me and I owe him my life. We were having breakfast when a tree fell and me unknowingly stood there while Zukko pushed me out of the way." I gave Zuko a quick glance and he mouthed thanks subtly .

"Is that what happened?" Aang asked questionably.

"Yes." Zuko replied unenthusiastically. "That's what happened."

"Well we should be thanking him then!" Aang smiled graciously as he glanced at me dreamily. I looked away seeing Zuko stand up next to Sokka as Sokka cried in anguish to see how strong Zuko was.

"Im sorry…" Sokka tried nervously as Zuko shook his head at him. I giggled at this gesture of foolishness.

"Would you like me to wake up Toph?" I voulentered.

"That's probably a good idea." Zukko replied being the only one listening while Aang and Sokka argued. I went to leave as I heard Zukko voice again.

"Katara?" I turned my head to see Zukko gazing at me.

"You never did thank me." He began.

"How bout I thank you when you compete Aang's fire bending training and he can pass his recommendations. Deal?" I asked suggestivley as I began to head torwards Toph's tent.

"Deal." I heard a low whisper. I smiled at this as I could feel his eyes gazing at me. I opened Toph's tent to see her lying on her stomach snoring.

"Toph?" I asked as I taped her gently.

"Katara?" Toph rolled over. "Is it time to get up" she asked.

"Ya, it's time to get up." I responded calmly.

"Do you mind if you could leave while I get dressed?" She asked.

"Sure." I purred.

I left the tent and headed torward Aang. I could see his eyes brighten at my presence and his mouth hang open at my suggestive outfit, but it was not pleasurably embarrassing as it was when Zuko did it, more uncomfortable. I shifted my weight from foot to foot as I asked Aang if we would be traveling to the fire nation today so Zuko could retrieve a magical anklet which was told to help bring a better understanding of fire bending for students. It helped the student excel faster and so that is why we would steal it for Aang. I explained all of this to Aang until suddenly I was pulled into Aangs arms.

His cold hard lips smashed into mine unwilling as I tried to break free. I finally was able to pull away as I angrily pushed Aang to the ground. I ran away frustrated and unconcluded. Why was Aang so... so pushy! I stormed into the tent where Sokka, Toph and Zuko sat impatiently. I couldn't help but notice Zuko seemed hurt and sad but before I could ask why I got interrupted.

"What's the matter, did you get Aang to say yes about the anklet thingy?" Sokka asked clulessy.

"For your information, Aang would rather be indulging himself in other activities. And there's nothing the matter at all if you must know. Nothing!" I shouted back flustered. I turned my head against them and left but I could still here Sokka remark rudley "Whats her problem?"

I circled around for a while untill I sat down on a wooden log. All I could do was to think and wonder. After a while I saw Aang head towards my direction as I turned my head away. He sat down next to me and began to speak.

"Katara, I think we both know I like you. Even though I like you it wasn't right for me to do what I did back there. I don't want to risk losing your friendship by being more than a friend to you. I hope you can forgive me."

How could I not forgive him after what he said? It was always up to Aang to make a great speech wasn't it? I turned my head towards him and looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"I forgive you." I responded warmly.

"Thank you Katara, that really means a lot and uh, by the way I really like the whole idea about the anklet." He answered smoothly.

I got up to go tell the others what Aang had confirmed about the anklet. I was walking back to the tent as I bumped into Zuko.

"Hey uh, guess what Aang said?" I uncomfortably bounced with sarcasm.

"What your getting married?" he sarcastically fired back. "Invite me to your wedding, that is if you get a chance." I stared at him in confusion.

" Whats the matter with you?" I asked completely confused.

"I don't know,why don't you ask your boyfriend?" He pushed me out of the way and hurried on.

"Zuko?" I tried but he kept walking. What was his problem anyway? He makes me so angry! He is just so annoying I can't even..

"Hey Katara what's the matter?" Sokka asked as he ran up to me.

"It doesn't matter…" I replied gently. "But Aang has agreed we set out for the fire nation." I stated coldly.

"Well good, let's pack!" Sokka laughed.


	2. Jealousy

Sometimes I wonder if it's obvious I have feelings for her. I hate myself for loving her and I really don't know why I do, but I have to. Kind of like sleeping, sometimes you hate yourself for doing it or you really don't want to, but you have to. I used to tell myself I didn't, pretend I was just confused, ignore it and even disguise it but you can't run from the truth.

The worst of it is that I know she will never love me. She's too busy loving her "boyfriend" Aang. He's so powerful and has everything ill have to live without like a pretty face for example. But there is one thing he has that I don't know if I ever will be able to except, he has her. I'm stupid to even think she could love someone like me.

Just this morning I thought we shared something for a while but I guess I was wrong. She and Aang seemed pretty comfortable together.

"Please can you just listen to reason?" her sweet, velvety, bell like voice tried.

"I have no more to say to you. And by the way I really don't care. I really never cared about you and I just wanted to toil with your emotions. Are you happy?" I lied painfully. Her expression of apology turned to anger and hurt. Angry tears streamed down her smooth face.

"I should have known never to trust a jerk like you. You don't have feelings all you care about is yourself. And for your information I actually did care about you! Are you happy now?" She sobbed as she ran to the others. How could I have ever said that to her. I really am a jerk.

"Katara wait?" I reasoned but she didn't turn back. That's just great the girl im in love with hates my guts and I hate my guts too. Wait, no. Why should I be mad at me while she's the one puckering up with Aang. She's the traitor.

We traveled farther until we reached some sand dunes. There we stopped to take a break. I sat on one side of the sand dune as the others glared at me silently. I could care less what they all thought of me, except of course for her. She looked extremely beautiful today with her red outfit on. I could barely breathe as she entered the room this morning. I laughed at the thought as the others just glared. No doubt I was still incredibly mad at her for what she did.

"Well the ship is parked just a few blocks down from here. Zuko and Katara will have to sneak into the ship and steal off the necklace until.." Aang was suddenly interrupted.

"Anklet." Sukko corrected.

"Right anklet. As I was saying they'll have to get the nec.. anklet before the ship leaves the harbor" Aang finished.

"No way will I work with him!" Katara began. "Count me out." She yelled.

"Katara, it will only work if you come along. Not just for him, for all of us." Aang responded. I could see her ponder this for a moment until she reluctantly agreed.

"You guys better hurry!" Toph chimed in. I sat up gazing at Katara grudgingly. She met my gaze and sighed. We began to walk against the hot sand as far as possible from eachother until we approached the harbor. Thousands of fire lords crowded the ships base. I could feel the heat prickle against my hands at all the bending that must me going on.

"Come on, we have to start heading in to the side of the ship." I stated plainly. Both me and katara snuck past a few of the other benders as we crept through wooden barrels and heavy crates. Suddenly I heard a girls voice whisper my name breathlessly from behind us.

"Zuko?" I heard again. I turned my head to see my supposed girlfriend Mai standing behing me dressed in formal red robes staring at me in awe.

"Mai!" I gasped and hugged her as I glanced at Katara who sat impatiently behind a crate.

'I missed you so much! How have you been?" She began curiously. I knew I hadn't time to talk really so I responded briefly.

"Good. How have you been? I missed you to." I stated back truthfully yet a part to our relationship was missing. I could feel it. I think the part that was missing was given to Katara after I had headed out to join forces with the avatar.

"Well things have been tough. Zuko before you left, I forgot to tell you something." She said this time a little less sure.

"I love you Zuko!" She gently said caressing my scar. I glanced over at Katara who seemed filled with sudden jealousy and everything happened to fast. A part of me wanted to tell mai that I didn't love her the same way anymore so I wouldn't hurt her while another part of me wanted to kiss her just to show Katara how it felt when she kissed Aang. You can guess which one.

I crashed my cold hard lips against hers molding against hers soflty. I could almost sense Katara,s jealousy building up like mine did when she kissed Aang and suddenly I felt another pair of lips mold against mine, a sweeter, gentler pair and everything in me started to sing. I opened my eyes to see katara kissing me gently while Mai stood to side in complete surprise.

I could hardly breath or think as my heart beat quickened as I gazed into those round, puppy dog blue eyes. This was the best moment I have probably ever lived. My whole soul sang sweetly as it continued on. I never, ever wanted it to end until she broke free.

"What was that all about?" Mai asked angrily.

"You were kissing my boyfriend and I'm sorry but I just had to step in." katara's heavily voice threatened.

"I..Mai I tried to tell you." I lied uncomfortably.

"No, its fine. Your secret is safe with me about being here. I know are paths will meet again someday and until then goodbye Zuko." Mai's calm voice responded as she coldly kissed me on the cheek. I walked away with katara onto the ship and being a little light headed I hardly knew what I was doing. Thou I deeply enjoyed what just unfolded back there I was still a little uncomfortable to bring it up to her.

"Um what was that back there?" I asked confused as we snuck into the boiler room.

'I don't know. I guess I wanted to speed up time." She stated plainly though we both knew what had really happened. I finally reached the door that I knew held the anklet. I turned the steal knob to find 2 fire lords keeping watch. Katara sucked out the water in a nearby plant and threw icicles at them and defenseless against both of us working together they were pinned down. I grabbed the golden anklet as me and Katara both headed unto one of the decks as an angry mob of soldiers chased after us. Wehis under a crate and both of us in the dim light stared at eachother.

"Zuko I think you should know something. I hate you, infact I cant stand you!" Katara began. "But at the same time I cant get enough of you. I don't want you getting a big head or anything but I like you a lot. I try really hard to not but I just can't. I guess what im trying to say is that when I say you back there kissing Mai I got so mad I couldn't see straight. I don't know why, your obnoxious and rude and completely a jerk but I think I love you." Katara sighed sweetly as she pulled her hair nervously. Was this really happening?

"But, that still doesn't explain you and Aang, I don't want to take a backseat in your life.." I began.

"Aang was the one who kissed me and if you would have stayed to see it all I pushed him away!" Katara whisper yelled. Everything made so much more sense now.

"Oh! Well Katara i…" I began.

"Wait but why were you with that Mai girl!" Katara jealousy murmured. I almost took comfort in her jealousy.

"No, I only did that to make you jealous!" I answered happily.

"Oh, really." She began but I inerupted her.

"I never meant what I said earlier. I care about you more then anything Katara. I was just so jealous. You mean the world to me! I never meant to, and trust me I tried so hard to stop it, but I love you. I can't ever stop thinking about you and I love you. There I said! Katara, I love you!" I freely beckoned.

I felt her warm lips press against mine once again and not even paying attention to the take off warnings we continued kissing. This was not just any kiss it was filled with such passion. I was truly in love with her. We kept kissing until suddenly we felt the boat jerk into motion. We vboth lifted the crate off or heads and ran to the end of the deck. We had left the harbor.

"What do we do now?" Katara asked anxiously. "I could bend the water back to the shore." She suggested.

"No, that will just confirm there thoughts of a water bender being on board. All we can do is jump."


	3. Blending In

It all happened too fast. I placed my foot against the railing as me and Zuko flew of the deck. The adrenaline pumped through my veins as we continued to fall. It all happened in slow motion really. I bent the water so when we hit the surface nothing would break. I could hear the splash of water before I realized we were had hit the surface. My first reaction was to panic, but then all this panic seemed rather foolish when I was a water bender.

I swiftly bent the water into a wave that held me and Zuko at the top and bent it towards land. Within seconds I was rushed to the shore, entangled in Zuko's arms and legs. I could feel the sun against my back and realized in embarrassment that I was lying on top of Zuko. I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me lightly, a smile that I knew I would have to bottle up in my memory and save for a rainy day.

This time he went up to kiss me. This kiss was different than the others. More like in a way of saying thank you than anything else. Suddenly he sat up and bent over me kissing me compassionately across my neck heading towards my lips. I was now huddled over by him.

A tree branch snapped suddenly in the direction of the forest and both of us jumped out of position and sat calmly. Out of the darkness headed Aang, Sukko , and Toph. By their expressions on their faces I could tell they didn't witness what just had occurred between me and Zuko. I sighed in relif as I took a quick glance at Zuko who was gazing back at me.

"So, did you get the anklet?" Aang asked hopefully. He wiped a ball of sweat from his forehead in result of the unusually humid weather.

"Yes its right..." Zuko checked his pocket to find the anklet missing. It was here five minutes ago I swear. He checked again, nothing.

"How can this be? It was there when we were in the barrel I saw it glimmer but I…" I began as sudden realization stretched over my face. When I had kissed Zuko it must have fell out because I briefly remember leaving the barrel and seeing something glitter.

"Wait, why were you guys in a barrel?" Croaked Sokka. He never knew when to shut up. This was serious; if Aang can't complete his fire training we are all in deep trouble.

I glanced over at Zukpo who too was a little confused. I had to tell him what I saw, but not here. What we have to concentrate on is getting back on that ship.

"We have to go back." I insisted.

"No way, It is probably long gone." Toph grimanced.

"Why lose hope now? Without that anklet Zuko will never be able to help Aang, and if Aang isn't prepared to defeat the fire Lord, we all will perish!" Just the thought of that made me cringe.

"Jeese Katara, you're so dramatic!" Sokka laughed uncontrollably.

"This isn't a joke Sokka!" Zuko chimed in. "We need to find a way on that ship!"

"We could use Appa," Aang suggested quietly.

"No way, It would be way too noticeable. I can water bend you there!" I ordered sternly.

"Well we can all go…" Aang started.

"No!" Both I and Zuko yelled at the same time. I glanced at him a little embarrassed as we exchanged glances.

"I mean to say, we can't have Aang discovered, it, ehh would just be best if me and Zuko went." I couldn't believe how stupid I sounded. The others just stared at me like I was speaking some foreign language.

"I thought you don't like Zuko?" Toph wondered out loud. I hesitated to respond as I glanced at Aang who had an expression on his face signaling that he was deeply hurt. For some reason Aang seemed a bit threatened by Zuko, which at first I thought was foolish and unrealistic, but now I saw how it was true.

"I don't." I lied seeing Aangs expression fill with hope while Zuko's sadden

"Well than why do you want to go with Zuko?" Sokka asked scratching his head.

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of our error. Plus Zuko knows his way around the ship." I lied convincingly.

"Well fine I guess, but I'm tired of getting left alone on missions!" Sokka complained.

"Maybe that's because no one wants you." I teased as I punched him in the arm.

"We better hurry." I glanced at Zuko whose head was sulked down. His black hair drifted across his pale face. The scar glistened in the sun as he walked slowly to the edge of the harbor. I too ran accrost until I reached the edge of the wooden dock.

"What's the matter?" I asked as he simply brushed his fingertips against his smooth black hair.

"What's the matter with you?" He responded coldly.

"What can possibly the problem now? You know sometimes you can be so annoying!" I stormed angrily. A moment of silence took place as I waited for him to respond. He looked at first as if something had slashed his back like a whip, then he just looked emotionless.

"What I don't understand is why you lied to Aang. Are you ashamed to call me your, eh, boyfriend." The pain in his voice hit me like a thousand knives.

"No, I just, I guess I don't want anyone to know right now. We both know that would emotionally kill Aang and what good is he then? Plus to hear Sokka and Toph's constant teasing would be like torture." I stated a little angry at my own shallow behavior.

"I see." His golden eyes stared at his feet not looking me in the face.

"It is so much easier to be mad at you when you're being mad back. This whole sad Zuko is just making me feel down. Please say something!" I begged.

"I think you should start water bending so we can hurry before it's too late." He stated again, plainly.

"No, I think you need to say something about why your angry…" I was suddenly interrupted.

"You want to hear why I'm angry! I'm angry because you seem to care more about Aang and the others and what they think of you more than you care about me!. I spent my whole life trying to gain something that I could never have, love. Love from my father, my sister, my friends! When I finally love someone who loves me back she won't even admit it because she's ashamed of me. Do you even know how much that hurts! And you know what, I'm ashamed of me too. All my life I've been living for the wrong purpose and just seeing one more person to be ashamed about me is…. Is... Unbearable! Is that enough enthusiasm for you!" he shouted viciously as fire burst out of his palm.

I stared at him in awe. I felt terrible about what I said honestly. I looked down at the cold hard wood.

"Zuko, I'm sorry. Right now I just think we need to concentrate on Aang…" I spoke every word with great anguish as I watched his face turn unexpectedly from rage into pain.

"But, I thought you loved me?" his gentle voice creaked and cracked on the urge of tears.

"I don't know how I feel anymore." I sadly remarked glancing back and forth at his broken expression to the water.

"How could you say that." Tears bulged up in his eyes. I glanced at his twisted face one last time and bent the water so we could both hop on. I pelted us forward and every so often I glanced at his hard marble face. I've never seen Zuko so upset, and the worst part is I was causing him to be.

Finally we circled the ship until I rose both of us upon it. We both crouched down to see two guards glancing in our direction. I secretly water bent them both wrapping them up and throwing them into the water.

We went left to see the barrel there. I glanced at Zuko again who seemed to be concentrating hard.

"Here it is!" I said hesitantly. I bent down slowly brushing my sturdy hand against the firm wood. I turned over the large barrel to see nothing.

"How can it not be here? I…I swear it was here when we had left." I could hardly breathe as I saw the truth infront of my very eyes.

"The fire troops. They must have found it and locked it back up. They know what we look like, we have to find disguises." Zuko breathed. His face was all business. I had to respect someone who could do that.

"Well where will we find anything? I mean I don't think there any woman on the ship." I asked meeting his eyes only once.

"This isn't a prison ship Katara. Kind of like a luxury ship I guess. Even the fire nation needs some time to just, rest. This hsip more contains the higher part of society like the commanders and why they keep the anklet here." He responded.

"Oh well, where will we get the clothes?" I wondered out loud. Just then A suitable fire couple came wandering down the deck.

"We never checked in, opps." The tall chocolate haired woman said. She wore something simaler to what Katara had worn when they disguised themselves as fire people back at Ember Island.

"Well why don't we then." The skinny dark haired man said back. They seemed a young couple, maybe a fews years older than Katara and Zuko.

"Not if we can help." Zuko joined in. terror mixed with confusion spread acroost both the faces.

"Prince Zuko?" The tall attractive woman asked carefully. She seemed kind of in a daze. Why was she looking at my boyfriend like that anyway. I could see her husband held the same expression.

"No, not Prince Zuko to you." Zuko yelled angrily, but controlled his voice enough so the guards wouldn't hear.

"Guards..." The man began. I knew it was time for my cue. I pointed my hands in the direction of the water flexing them to wrap around the couples mouths. I then tied them up with the water so they were unable to move.

"We have some questions to ask you and if you don't respond right away, well, let's just say I hope you can swim." He yelled. Seeing the angry side of Zuko was kind of surprising actually, along with intimidating. He signaled for me to unwrap their mouths. They gasped with air fervently.

"What are your names?" Zuko demanded firmly. They both hesitated, not understanding what he was getting at.

"Maybe you didn't hear me, what are your names!" He shouted as fire burst out of his hand and hit the deck singing it.

"M-m-mine is Fai." The man stuttered.

"And mine is, um, eh, Jia Li." The girl said, sounding less nervous than the man.

"And Fai, you are warden to one of the local earth bending prison ships if im correct." Zuko continued on.

"Ye-e-s that is true my lord." The man yelped as I tugged harder.

"Take off your clothes. Were trading with you today." Zuko commanded sternly. I could see the terror in their eyes as they obeyed left in only their under gaments.

"Good, Good." Zuko babbled.

"Look Lord take my wife, but please just don't harm me." The man asked. What horrible monster could think that way?

"You coward! You complete coward along with all of your people. You pretend that were the ones who are weak but it is really you who are the weak ones. My mother was killed by your people to save me. She died because of her courage, and was killed by a lifeless coward like yourself. You would much rather your wife die than yourself you… you monster." I cried out.

"Do away with them." Zuko commanded as I flung them over the sea wall. Zuko began to undress freely and noticing my failure to do so as well, stopped in his tracks.

"Well, put it on!" he beckoned.

"How could someone do that, I just don't understand." I sighed. Suddenly I felt Zukos warm breathe against my cheek.

"I don't know Katara. Not everyone can be as courageous as your mom I guess." He sarcastically remarked.

"How could you say that! My mother was a great person." I shot back at his crude sarcasm.

"Well all you ever talk about is your mom. I'm sorry katara but you need to let go of the past. All it ever does is make you more upset."

"Well all you ever talk about is, is feeling sorry for yourself. I'm a bad person, I hurt my uncles feelings, I shouldn't have hunted the Avatar, I wish my daddy could love me. Wa wa wa." I shot back.

"At least I can actually love someone and feel something. All you can do is just play with people's hearts!" He angrily broke out.

"I don't know why I ever liked you!" I yelled vicously.

"Right why love me when you can love Aang!" he shouted back.

"At least Aang has a pretty face!" I shot. Even I knew I went too far. Zuko turned his head way from me and felt his scar.

"Zuko, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. I don't care about what someones face looks like, not meaning that you don't have a pretty face, not that you do, but I mean you do but all I care about is what's on the inside. And you don't know me at all if you think I really care about some ones appearance. Zuko please answer me!" I begged as he silently dressed.

I silently slipped on my skirt and belly shirt. I combed my hair through and slipped on two golden bangles. Finally, when we were both done dressing we turned to face each other.

"Zuko, im sorry for what I said. I was stupid and childish. I just still can't believe you would say that about my mother. You have no idea how much that hurt." Tears flooded down my face as I felt my mothers necklace. "And I'm sorry for what I said about you feeling sorry for yourself, because you have a right to. I never was raised like you were and making all the mistakes you did, it must be hard to forgive yourself."

"Katara, what I said about your mother was wrong. I guess I was still mad about what you said back there and I never meant it. I guess I wish I had the strength to talk about my mother like you do. I never bring up my sensitive side to people not because I'm to strong, but because I'm too weak. I guess I was Kind of jealous. But katara your wrong about one thing, I'm not sorry for myself, I'm mad at myself. And you don't know how much I hate this scar, and sometimes I wonder if you would rather be with Aang not just because of his power, but because he has a well "pretty face"."

"Zuko, I don't like Aang, and it makes me mad that you think I care about all that stuff."

"I know, believe me, I know. I know you don't care about that stuff but I guess I still can't force that concept through my head. But just tell me this, are you ashamed of me?"

"No, not at all. I was just worried it would somehow affect Aang, but I don't care anymore. I love you, but I'm still incredibly mad at you about what you said."

"And I'm plenty mad at you but I'm also really sorry. Katara, please forgive me about everything I said and I'll make it up to you."

"Will you forgive me?" I asked hopefully seeing a spark of joy in his eye.

"I already have!" he gasped.

"Well then do you promise never to say anything badly about my mother?" I asked.

"As long as you never mention this conversation to anyone else." He added humorly.

"Deal. Now it's time for you to make it up.." I pounced on him kissing him passionately. His hot breath spread through my mouth along with that warm Zuko scent. Butterflies flew down my stomach at this happy conclusion until suddenly I heard a loud annoying tap right next to us. We both looked up to see a commander tapping his foot impatiently at us. We both looked startled and embarrassed as we quickly jumped to our feet.

"Don't think I don't know… you haven't checked into your rooms yet! Now come along." The annoying man pushed us towards the main entrance. Here sighn your names he said as he flipped open a book and went over to the other side of the main desk. What did you say your names were again? We both glanced at each other a little unsure.

"We didn't but there Fia and Jia Li." Zuko's smooth voice responded calmly. The annoying man seemed to be in a constant rush as he continued jumping up and down in a hurry. I wanted to shout "Calm down!" but of course I dint want to make a scene. Zuko and the man both mumbled a few things but I quickly tunedout of the conversation. The lobby was, was beautiful. It had Gorgeous marble flooring and stain glass windows. It also contained some of the finest works of art. It made the fire people seem actually like they too had real lives and good taste in things other than how to destroy others. Before now I had always just pictured all the fire nation to be destroying and murdering never to be anything that could create beauty. But now that I think of it it could have just been some earth bender prisoners who had constructed the ship from force. That shattered my benifital thoughts completely.

"How much did you say the room cost?" Zuko boomed as he lifted the annoying man up in one arm with his other palm flaming with fire.

"Zuko, no! It doesn't matter how much the room cost just please put the man down before people start staring…" I pleaded seeing several heads turn our direction. Zuko suddenly realized his mistake and put the man down cooling the fire on his hand.

"I think it would only be fair if we got the fire nation council discount do you agree?" Zuko asked surprisingly calm. The man's eyes widened at my boyfriends poor attempt to cooperate.

"How about I give you the room free as long as you promise never to come in the lobby again." The man insisted.

"Deal!" Zuko forged Fia's signature and walked away holding my hand in his. Before we exited out the door I heard the man mutter to himself something like "I don't get paid enough for this."

I laughed at his commit to myself as Zuko's warm arm lifted over my shoulder.

"Do we know where this anklet might be?" I whispered as we walked up the stairs leading to our room.

"Yes, it will probably be in the royal exchange room. It has many valuable fire bending possessions under constant surveillance. But I know a way in. I use to come to this luxury ship all time and, being royal, spent a lot of hours in that room. There's two ways in and out of that room, one, the way most royals travel, is through a heavily guarded door, the other, is a hidden door through the boiler room used as an escape route."

"Zuko, that's genious! But one question, why don't just walk in the normal door and reveal yourself as prince Zuko?" I asked.

"I know, but Azula will find out and track us down, it's just not worth it." He battered. We reached the room as Zuko opened the steel door. The room was actually pretty big. There were several rooms actually, a living area, a bathroom, a bedroom, a whole kitchen, and a veranda.

"What do you think?" he asked with a n ounce of hope in his voice.

"I-I love it! But there's only one bed." I said suspiciously wondering if there was some mistake made.

"I know." He seductively said pushing me on the bed undoing my outfit. He undid his own still kissing me like I've never been kissed before. I was just in my under clothes as was he when fighting me deepest temptation, I urged him to stop.

"Zuko, you have no idea how much I want this, trust me, but I've always been taught to stay pure until marriage. I'm sorry.' I purred shamefully placing one hand on my heart.

"No Katara, I'm sorry. I would never make you do anything you didn't want to do. I just love you so much that I didn't really consider what was right or wrong. I too believe to stay pure.

"Thanks Zuko, that means a lot." I smiled at him.

"Do you want to hang out?" he suggested.

"Why?" I asked cautiously.

"Well I'm sick of missing out on what normal teenagers get to do!" he said shaking his head fighting for the right words to say.

"I just meant we should chill out." He suggested. I eyed him causioussly.

"I don't know, I'm starting to worry were running out of time." I eyed the water.

"What if I can't bend us back to shore?" I asked him hesitantly.

"Don't worry you can. Lets' just hang out for a little bit and then will get the anklet and go." He rubbed my back gently. It was hard to say no to him.

"Fine." I agreed stubbornly.


	4. Confessions

I took her by her gentle hand and glided her across the deck. I could feel my heart beating faster as we ran past the other fire benders who walked arrogantly against the ships hard wooden decks. The sea smothered against the great steel walls of the ship, and I couldn't help to wonder if we were running out of time. I finally came to halt finding a nice quiet escape under a large woven canopy. The dusky skies glimmered against her soft, trusting face. We both sat down, hand in hand, gazing over the sky at which the sun sat perfectly over the dark waters. An array of colors beckoned from above these stormy waters, making them glisten just perfectly.

"I remember as a boy coming here to escape it all." I sighed rubbing my free hand against my swollen temples.

"How was it like, being the prince and al, of the fire nation?" Katara asked curiously gazing into my deep golden eyes. I couldn't help but imagine us later in life, my hair buried in her chocolaty brown hair, and us with two kids of our own. The thought was really almost impossible for the conditions that we both had to face, so I snapped it out of my mind as quickly as possible.

"It's quite ,eh, challenging. You feel as if every one is watching every step you take and how you take it, wanting and expecting you to be something that your not and only letting g you have the love everyone deserves if you meet there expectations. For example, I never wanted to capture the Avatar, but I wanted my fathers love and appreciation so much that I betrayed all I ever really was. But I was wrong to want my fathers love because it's all too pointless!" I burst out flames into the cool water to show my frustration

"I wanted love that I could never get. I understand now that love is what I receive from you and Iroh, unconditional and dependable. You could nevber now how much it pained me to have to take on these challenges that no one should ever have to face." I buried my rough hands in my face and glanced up at Katara who stared at me blankly.

"I sound ridiculous don't I?" I asked hearing myself laugh suddenly.

"Not at all. Most guys would never put out your feelings like you did, I find it kind of attractive actually." The water bender I had come to know and love tilted her head towards mine caressing my velvety scar. Then she gently dipped in to give me a warm kiss.

"How was it like for you, being in a tribe and all?" I asked hoping she wouldn't recognize the bit of regret I held in my voice.

"Well I couldn't really ask for more could I? I had really a family filled with love and dedication. I was extremely happy growing up and everything was perfectly well until that one night when my mother was taken away from me." A tear balled up in Katara's eyes as her eyes danced with an overwhelming sadness I couldn't understand.

"I never stopped missing her. I knew from that day forward I would no longer be a helpless little girl; I would be strong and courageous and fight for everything I believed in. Most of all I would never let anyone harm anyone I cared about ever again, kind of like why I had such a strong resentment against you." Katara stopped suddenly drifting into deep thought it seemed. I wish I could reach out to her and help her understand she wasn't as alone as she felt, and that she didn't need to be as strong as she was. I just wished I could show her that I wopuld never let anything happen to her no matter what was to happen to me…

"Remember that time you were chasing after me?" She asked suddenly, changing the concept completely.

"The Avatar…" I corrected with a grin, remembering how I had found her mothers necklace and was gazing out into a sunset similar to this one, thinking about mostly how I would capture the avatar and also who this necklace belonged too.

"Right, as I was saying, remember how that Jun girl kept calling us boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Yep, and I didn't deny it, but of course it was hard not to when you were standing right there." He conceited with a smug grin. Her hair buried into my chest as we lay gazing at the sunset. What were we worrying about any way, we had time.

"And at that play when you in character were saying how you have always had eyes for me because im so devilishly handsome." I commented smugly.

"Well why you were enjoying yourself I was dying of embarrassment! Not to mention how hurt Aang was! He kissed me! Eww! And FYI I don't think your devilishly handsome." She fired back. I just smugly smirked at her until she gave in.

"Ok, I do think your devilishly handsome, I admit it but it was still embarrassing." She laughed as her cheeks turned red.

'Wait a minute, you kissed Aang!" I angrily realized clutching my free hand trying to wash out the images of my girlfriend and new ally lip locking. I had already witnessed that today and really didn't want to go back. I stung with jealousy all over.

"Several times." She added seeming a little regretful.

"Several times." I growled unevenly.

"He kissed me in my defense" she added quickly, her washed out face smirking.

"And of course that time we spent in the crystal catacombs." She seductively smirked as I could feel my cheeks start to burn a fiery red.

"I remember how incredibly angry I was at you! How I completely loathed you when I was ranting at you like that and then when you told me about your mother, I, well I felt that we somehow connected." She closed her ice blue eyes with her tiny fingers pressed against my cheek.

"I remember how I suddenly felt something for you, something that was deep and compassionate. When I carresed your scar I was almost about to, well, eh, kiss you." Katara purred gently through her graceful, smooth lips.

"Funny thing is, I never let anyone touch my scar, but I felt something different and unexplainable when you touched mine, like every ounce of hatred torwards my self had evaporated. And I was about to kiss you too." My eyes shaded against my cheek as I lightly breathed studying her exact reaction. It was steady at first and then became a little regretful.

"What's wrong?" I asked suddenly tightly holding onto to her gentle hands refusing to let go.

"Nothing, I just know what happens next." I heard her loud uneven voice echo.

"Oh ya, when Aanng came and ruined everything." I grunted grudgingly thinking about Aangs cold hard stare of jealously when he grasped Katara in his arms and Katara's longing glances back at me as I wanted to scream to here somehow don't go or just rewind time altogether.

"No!" Katara laughed surprisingly.

"I mean when you, betrayed us." She grimaced at her careful words showing a look of remorse on her normally soft face.

"It's not something I like to remember." I added softly caressing her cheek with my free hand.

"Well you need to remember it!" She shot back unexpectedly hitting my hand away from her face and trying with all her might to escape my gripping hand. She finnaly decieded to give in continuing on.

"The rest of the group never understood why I was so crucially against you joining our group, and it was because though you may have hurt the rest of them but it didn't compare to how you hurt me. Ever sense I was a little girl I was known for never having a broken heart. I always thought no man could ever break my heart, but I was wrong, you did. I cared about you and know one else in the group had experienced that let alone fell in love with you! So you hurt me deeply, because I really had thought you to have changed and I cared about you but I, the one who is never wrong, was wrong." A tear fell from her deep sea blue eyes as she wiped it away. I pondered everything she had said and begun to respond slowly.

"Katara there are so many things I wish I could take back, but above them al,l I regret that the most. You have know idea how it was like to be me, to think my whole life my goal was to gain a love from my father and to wake up one day and realize it was all wrong. Everything. The reason I choose Azula was because I thought that everything I had ever worked for had came true and that everything would somehow become better, but instead, it became a hell of a lot worse. I had my fathers regained trust, appreciation, and "love", a beautiful fire nation girlfriend, my sister and the other fire nation nobles friendship and you would think everything would be perfect right? Well along the way I had broke the girl I loved trust and heart, broke the trust and bond me and my loving uncle had shared, and destroyed all of the worlds last hope for peace. It took me this long to realize I wasn't content with my life or myself, so I realized I must gain repentance by joining forces with the avatar. If you only knew how sorry I am." The last word I had uttered had broke as I fought back the urge of tears.

"Zuko, I have already forgiven you, don't you remember? I just sometimes wish you could forgive yourself." She asked in realization. She was right, I _had_ now to forgive myself. Sometimes I wish Katara didn't always have to be right.

"Sometimes, what matters more than the past and how you lived your life is the present and how you live your life now. And I, Prince Zuko, think you do a fine job of living your life." Katara smoothly added turning her eyes away from the dawning sky to glance at me. I lifted my hand up to her face smoothly caressing her cheeks with my rough thumbs. She knelt in to hug me, and this hug held something special and sincere like a truce of two enemies become allies. Katara gently pulled away with an unusual look covering her face.

"Now who is this beautiful fire nation girlfriend?" Katara eyed suspiciously. I didn't respond wanting to here her say more.

"It's that Mai girl isn't it! She was beautiful wasn't she." Katara jealously concluded.

"You're so cute when you're jealous!" I laughed viciously seeing Katara scoff and begin to protest but I quietly laid my pale finger against her lips.

"Not another word. I have eyes for you and only you Katara. You will be and will always be my only love and you never forget that. I love you an only you." I calmly persuaded as her fiery blue eyes halted in anticipation. I gently went into to kiss her lips pulling her closely to me. I didn't deserve this. If anyone did it would be someone like Aang, not me. But destiny has a funny way of working things so I'm told, and just for now I would forget about the war, and Aang, and everything else except that I was here, right now, in the moment.


End file.
